


Mega Spandex

by rpgfan100



Category: Denji Sentai Megaranger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Spandex Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpgfan100/pseuds/rpgfan100
Summary: Now that Kenta has a moment alone, he decides to have a bit of fun in his Mega Ranger suit.





	

Clad only in a pair of red boxers, Kenta stood in front of the full length mirror mounted on the wall of his bedroom, biting his lip as he turned what he was about to do over and over again in his head. Should he really be doing this? No, he shouldn’t be. There was no question about that. In fact, he could already hear Kouichirou lecturing him in his head.

  _The Digitizers are important devices that are critical, nay, vital in the fight against the Nejirejia. Your Digitizer is NOT a toy for you to use whenever you just want to have fun. And it’s certainly not supposed to be used for THAT kind of fun._

Kenta pouted and looked down at the Digitizer, which rested snug on his wrist. It’s not like he didn’t already know that. Even so, he just couldn’t get the image out of his head. The tight, bright red spandex hugging every part of his body, the skin-tight suit sculpting the muscles he worked hard to gain in his battle against the Nejirejia.

Looking down at his crotch, Kenta was greeted by an erection. Rock hard and desperate to get out of his boxers and into the tight suit he loved so much. Licking his lips, Kenta looked back at his Digitizer with dark, lustful eyes. Kouichirou wasn’t here right now and, as long as Kenta didn’t break anything, there was no way he was ever going to find out about this. Besides, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

Kenta entered the transformation code into his changer and, in a flash of red light, was suddenly clad in the bright red spandex of Mega Red. Looking down at his hands, Kenta smiled under his helmet. Even after all this time, he still wasn’t used to the transformation but, honestly, he wasn’t really sure he wanted to be.

Driven by lust, Mega Red allowed his gloved hands to freely roam his around his body, touching any part of him they pleased. They felt his toned arms, his firm abs, and his fine legs. Eventually, one of his hands came to rest on his crotch. Squeezing gently, Mega Red moaned with pleasure under his helmet, his warm breath fogging his visor.

After rubbing himself for a while, he finally worked up enough will power to pull his hand away from his crotch and up to his helmet. Moan once more, he removed the helmet, revealing his wet hair and sweaty face.

“Much better,” Kenta said quietly, gently tossing his helmet aside. Without his helmet on, Kenta had a much better view of the red, sweaty mess he was then he did under the visor. The spandex hugged his sweaty body so tight that it was practically a second skin. He planted a hand on his crotch, smiling as he felt precum leak from his erection. It was finally time for the main event.

Tightening his hand around his penis, a task that was remarkably easy given how tight his suit was, Kenta begins to stroke himself under his suit. A moan echoes through his room as he masturbates, a trail of drool sliding down his chin from his open mouth as he does so.

Kenta’s no stranger to masturbating, just ask the magazines hidden in his room, but the tight red spandex that hugged his body seemed to push an already wonderful pass time to the next level. With each stroke of his penis, a wave of pleasure splashed over him like a cool river on a hot day. No…it’s far more then pleasure. It’s absolute heaven.

Feeling himself grow closer to sweet, sweet release, he begins to breathe harder and louder. Squeezing his penis as tight as he could, Kenta strokes his raging erection faster and faster until he reaches the point where he is unable to hold back anymore.

Cry out as loud as his voice would allow him to, thank god he’s home alone, Kenta orgasms in his Mega Ranger suit. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Kenta falls to the ground as cum explodes from his penis, the front of his suit growing darker and darker with each rope of cum. After what felt like an eternity, his orgasm finally finished.

“That was the best orgasm I ever had,” Kenta says, still trying to catch his breath after his release “I have to do this again.”

After taking a moment to finish catching his breath, Kenta pulled himself to his feet. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes growing wide as saucers at the sight before him. Decorating the front of his suit was a cum stain almost as wide as his stomach. He touched the still warm stain with his gloved finger, biting his lip as he rubbed the sticky substance.

“This’ll come out… right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Quick question. Why aren’t there more stories like this! This series is full of beautiful young guys that regularly wear spandex and often fail to hide their bulges. The fandom should be full of these kind of stories. Sure, the suit actors are completely different then the character actors but still… 
> 
> On a somewhat related note, can I just say that Kenta is absolutely gorgeous? I mean, all three Megaranger boys are cute. But Kenta practically makes my heart stop every time he smiles that goofy smile of his. I wonder if it’s a coincidence that Gentaro from Kamen Rider Fourze has that same effect on me…


End file.
